


The First Time After The White House

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), x-men days of future past
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the Whit House Erik comes home to Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time After The White House

It had been over two weeks since the White House incident, as the news had been calling it, Charles had been in contact with Erik but Erik hadn't come home yet.

"I mean why is he being so stubborn Hank? We've talked nearly every day, I know he wants to come home, and I want him to come home. What's taking him so long?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because he's a wanted felon, he shot your sister, he threatened to kill the president, and dropped a stadium around the White House. Oh and don't forget he also had a mutant killing robot nearly kill me, your only friend for the last ten years," Hank answered with as much sass as a teenage girl.

"Hank you know Erik only did those things because he felt it was the only way."

"Seriously? How can you..." Hank asked before Charles cut him off.

"Forgive him? Because you don't know him like I do. I love him, and I believe I just realized why he doesn't want to come home."

"And why is that Charles?"

"He's afraid you will still be mad at him."

"Damn right I'm mad at him. He tried to kill Raven and me!" Hank shouted beginning to tint blue.

"I understand Hank. But I'm asking you, for my sake please try to forgive him."

Hank scoffed and rolled his eye.

"Please Hank. I love him. You are one of my dearest friends, I want you both in my life. Is that too much to ask?"

Hank could tell how upset Charles was getting his eyes started to tear up.

"Okay Charles. If it means that much to you I will be civil. When you talk to him tell him that."

Charles smiled, "Thank you Hank that means the world to me!"

As Charles rolled into his office he noticed the date February 14th. He wondered what it would be like of he and Erik were just a normal couple. Would they celebrate Valentine's Day with lots of chocolate and hot sex? He smiled thinking about hot sex with Erik.

Charles tried to stretch his mind as far as he could. Since quitting the serum cold turkey he had been training himself every day, each day stretching his mind a little further then the day before. He had realized that he was capable of more than he had known, he was reaching into town without cerebro, a good ten miles away.

“Looking for me darling?” Erik's voice echoed warm in his mind.

“Well I wasn't intentionally. I was doing my daily training that I told you about and my mind wandered into yours.” Charles answered sheepishly.

“Of course I don't mind Charles. I'll gladly talk all day with you,” Erik answered. Charles could tell he was trying to keep him from seeing something and debated digging deeper to make sure Erik wasn't getting into any trouble.

“Charles, I felt that. Please trust me. I am trying to keep something from you but I promise you'll like it.”  
“Telepathic flirtation I like it. Alright I'll play your little game Erik.”  
“Thank you.”  
After almost an hour of telepathically conversing Charles decided he would ask Erik to come home. Having been so deep in conversation Erik must of picked up on Charles' thought.

“I would love nothing more darling. In fact I'm walking up the path right now.” Erik said with pride that he managed to distract Charles long enough to make it to his home.

“Hank, could you get the door.” Charles yelled.

"Okay Charles no reason to scream in my head." He answered walking down the stairs.

Charles rolled into the main entrance. "I'm so sorry my friend I didn't realize I was talking in your head."

"It's okay I understand you're still regaining your powers," he said opening the door. "No one is here."

Charles's face dropped, "I guess up was mistaken."

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, were you expecting someone?" A familiar voice called from behind them walking down the stairs.

"Damn it Erik do you have to be so dramatic!" Hank said as he slammed the door.

Charles spun around so quickly he almost fell out of his chair but Erik quickly pulled him safely towards him with his power.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Erik said handing over a basket filled with chocolate, a stuffed dog, and a book.

"The Once And Future King?" Charles questioned.

"Yes well chocolates were obvious but I wanted to get you something different too."

"Can I go back to the lab or do you still need me?" Hank asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No Hank I think we'll be fine." Charles answered never taking his eyes off Erik as if he was scared he'd disappear.

"Okay good, and Erik," Hank paused thinking what to say next as Erik stared at him like a little boy about to be scolded. Charles turned to face Hank too.

"It's nice to see you and if you need to stay around for a while I understand."

"Thank you Hank, and thank you for taking care of my Charles all these years."

"Your welcome," a perplexed Hank answered as he walked up the stairs towards the labs.

"I'm so glad you've come home Erik," Charles said pulling him down into an embrace.

"Yes I am too, but I'm only here for as long as it's safe. If anyone catches on to my whereabouts I will not put you or your school in jeopardy. Promise me that you understand Charles."

Charles thought for a minute about what Erik had said and he knew he was right.

"Of course Erik. I promise, if a time comes when your presence here will put the school, not that there is much of a school at the moment, in jeopardy I will let you leave."

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement. Now as much as I would like to discuss helping you rebuild your school, I was hoping we could celebrate Valentine's day in your room." Erik said with his shark smile.

"Yes I think we could do that." Charles replied as Erik swept him out of his chair and carried him bridal style upstairs to the master suite.

Once they were in Charles' room Erik placed Charles gently on his bed. Eyeing the bulge in the front of Charles’ pants Erik licked his lips. Charles noticed and grabbed himself through his pants. Erik quickly pounced on top of him kissing him deeply. He broke the kiss only so they could catch their breath. Erik arched his back and felt the pressure of their throbbing cocks against each other aching to be free. He gently rolled off of Charles.  
“What's wrong darling?” A breathy Charles asked.

“Nothing, I just needed a moment to take this in. I can't believe I'm finally home.” Erik answered.

“Yes you are.”

Erik smiled and pounced on top of Charles again kissing him fiercely. Between kisses he undressed Charles and himself. They were lying naked facing each other, not saying a word out loud but their minds were racing together.

“Of course darling you can do anything you wish to me.” Charles smiled and answered out loud Erik’s request to roll him over. Erik smiled his big shark smile and lovingly rolled Charles over. Once Charles was face down on the bed Erik gently kissed and licked his way down his lover’s back towards the scar where the bullet hit. He paused and Charles felt the wave of sadness wash over him.

Trying to pull him out of the sadness Charles looked over his shoulder at the pouting metal bender, their eyes met and Charles smiled.

“I've missed your kisses so much, I love you darling.”

Erik smiled back, “And I you my love.”

After a brief pause Charles watched over his shoulder as Erik licked the scar on his back. Charles arched his head back and let out a moan of pleasure. 

“I've done some research and apparently stimulating the scar of someone with a spinal injury can be highly arousing.” Erik said has he made his way back towards Charles’ head. He kissed his lover on the neck and massaged the scar. Charles mentally pushed his desire to feel Erik inside him and Erik laughed.

“Yes darling, I was just about to prepare you.”

“Take me darling I want to feel everything, you inside me and me inside your mind.”

Erik growled in reply as he lubbed up his fingers to prepare the telepath. He reached down and felt that Charles was having a physical response along with the intense pleasure he was sending mentally. After he was sure he had prepared Charles enough, he lubbed his cock and gently entered Charles. Erik was delighted to feel the warmth of Charles around his member and the feeling of their minds connected was something he longed for those ten long years under the pentagon. 

Erik pushed his throbbing cock deep inside Charles and Charles arched his neck to push their heads together as if that would make their mental connection stronger. It was the greatest pleasure either of them had ever felt, the feeling of being one physically and mentally with their partner was so amazing and it was done in what felt like an instant.

Erik laid on top of Charles for a moment their breaths heavy and in unison. After another moment he rolled off Charles and faced the ceiling in awe that he was in bed with the man he loved. Charles rolled on Erik’s chest listening to his heart. They drifted off to sleep knowing neither of them could ever love another like they did each other.


End file.
